My Last Dance With You
by Rylee-Potter
Summary: The battle against Voldemort has ended, now the secrets of their former Order members are revieled.


Warning; Yaoi, Spoiler for books 5 and up

Summary; The battle against Voldemort has ended, now the secrets of their former Order members are revieled.

Disclamer; Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling

* * *

Harry sat there with a tearful Hermione and Ron, who was holding back his sorrow. A small boy with blue hair was walking back and forth between the three. He was just beginning to walk, so his steps were full of stumbles and trips. As he made his way back to the boy with the glasses he stopped to give Hermione a hug before running to sit on Harry's lap.

The golden trio watched as McGonagall listed the names of those who were now deceased. As their names echoed threw out the room their picture appeared behind her. Underneath the images were coffins lining every inch of the floor, leaving little room for the survivors to grieve near their loved ones. Each coffin was the color ivory, and had a flower on it. Each one had a different flower on it. Harry could name the ones he knew.

His mother had a daisy, for innocence. James had a yellow tulip, hopelessly in love. Lupin had a pink rose, representing friendship. Sirius had a Magnolia, dignity. Harry thought they were playing on with the fact his death was caused by curtains from their choice. Dumbledore had Gardenia, joy. Cedric had a Gladiolus, strength of character. Mad-Eye had an Iris, inspiration. Regulus was a Freesia, spirited. Snape had Lavender, for distrust. Draco's was Hibiscus, delicate beauty. And Fred had a Forget-Me-Not, remember me for ever. It was Hermione's idea to put a flower to represent each of them on their coffins.

With his head on the young adult's stomach, the young boy had fallen asleep. Harry looked down at his now metamorphigist son, sense his parents were amongst those that Professor McGonagall had read off. He had wished he hadn't lost every connection to his parents, and he had a little more time with those he loved. He also wished that Remus hadn't became a drunk before his devastating death. But what hurt the most was not only did they take away most of his family only leaving him with the Weasleys, they took away his boyfriend. Not that anyone knew they were going out, but he was still very in love with the other male student.

After the last name was listed off the older women looked up at the saddened crowd. "We had found a video amongst one of our former Professor's belongings. I do hope this will ease some of your pain to see these smiles." Her voice was soft as a video began to play.

There was a bit of fuzz then static and then a black figure formed in front of the screen. It was Snape; he was messing with the camcorder, obviously having difficulty. "Damn muggle contraption! How do you work!" He had made a low growl "I need to learn to turn you on before Lupin comes in." He blinked, all signs of his usual anger disappeared. "Oh the light means it's on" He stood up, and began to walking around the room. He did not look much younger than he did when Harry last saw him.

As the door opened, a slow song began to play. An older looking man stood there, looking shocked "Severus?" Not answering the older French man's unasked question, Snape took his hand dragging him to the middle of the room. "Come on mutt dance with me" he said tugging him to start dancing. A smile formed on the former D.A.D.A professor's face. He had wrinkles and scratches etched threw out his skin and his hair was beginning to grey, covering the light blonde he had as a young adult. Snape just had a few wrinkles probably caused by his constant glaring at students, along with his long greasy looking hair. But today it looked cleaner, like he was trying to impress Lupin with his looks.

Both men began to chuckle as they spun around, dancing off beat from the slow music. Snape was taller than Remus, peering down at him. As they laughed they looked into each others eyes. Then there it was, Snape smiled, he actually smiled a true big happy smile. Harry actually thought he looked like a teddy bear for a moment, but his thoughts were stopped by the sound of Snape's voice saying "Potter don't make me poison you." The brunette shivered from the idea of Snape talking in his head, trying to shake it away. Both the older men had leaned forward to press each others lips together, they began to kiss as if they knew it would be the last time they saw each other.

Harry was thankful that Teddy was asleep and not watching his father make out. It would be hard to explain what exactly his father was doing, and that it wasn't with his mother. Not that Harry was a big fan of his mother. After so long she seemed like she was forcing Remus to be with her, along with Molly. He knew Molly just wanted best for their single werewolf, but she pushed a little harder than necessary. Possible causing Lupin to be peer pressured into marriage with the young witch. Only days after the wedding Remus did something he refused to do as a kid, and young adult. He drank; he drank until he was drunk. The pain of losing his only friends, marriage with someone he did not love, a child he may be the fault of being a lycanthrope, then being in the presence of the one who started it all, Greyback.

A few minutes passed by as they kissed, and then there was a noise. Harry looked up to see a shocked white haired teenager in the door way. His jaw was hanging and his eyes were wide. Both the older men began to slowly look over, fearing what they may find looking upon them. "Pro...Pro..Proffessor?" Draco's lips were gapping open and closed like a fish out of water. "Detention!" Snape snapped, Remus looked at the potions master. "Severus, its summer there's no school." There was a paused. "You're grounded!" Remus sighed chuckling.

Draco slowly began to close the door "I'll uh just um come back later." As soon as the door was fully shut, Draco's running footsteps could be heard fleeing away. Harry could remember receiving an owl from his loved one. Draco was complaining about how he was now going to burn out his eyes so he needed a picture of Harry fully naked so he will always remember that. He remembered how every word would curve, to the how the ink smoothly went across the paper from Draco's soft touch. Though he did not always have a soft touch with Harry, he was rather forcive, and possessive. Fearing one day they may be separated. Both of the men began to laugh. Snape turned to the recording object. "Severus, what are you lo..Severus! Were you recording!?"

Severus just smirked as the camera shut off cutting the rest of Remus's angry cry out. "Severus you little.." Then it went black.

Harry smiled whipping away his tears. It made him happy to know Remus wasn't always depressed. And that, even if it was only in the comfort of his bedroom, Snape had smiled, and was also happy. Harry lifted his wand as others did the same, lighting the ceiling for those that had falling to this long war. One day he will see all of these loved ones again, they'll never always be gone. As the room was lit Harry could have swore he saw all of them looking back at everyone. They were smiling; he could see Remus and Severus cuddling. His dad standing behind his mum holding her around the waist, then falling to the ground as Sirius jumped on him. Fred was picking on Mad-Eye jumping around him causing his eye to go crazy. Dumbledore was standing near Faux, petting his red feathers. Then there was Draco, looking straight at Harry. As their eyes made contact he could see Draco's lips form into saying "I love you." The lights began to fade, causing them to fade away with them. "I love you too" he mouthed back.

"Harry! Did you see that! They were all there! Standing up right there in front of everyone!" Ron looked as though he was going crazy. Harry just chuckled, and stood up caring Teddy with him, who was awake now. "Da...da...da....DADDY!" He cheered; stretching his arms out to were there was no one. Stopping to stand to the side for the excited boy, he could see Teddy's hair being moved out of his face, and being pushed down. Harry thought he was seeing something until the child's hair was ruffled by something that was not visible to the naked eye. There was a smacking sound, followed by a puppy like whimper and his hair went back to flat.

No one was in the room now, just Teddy and Harry. As the quiet persisted Harry went to walk away, but then he heard a voice. "Thank you, take good care of him, he may be a handful." Remus's voice was not husky anymore, it sounded young and soothing. With a heavy hint of French to it. Smiling Harry walked out; they'll always be there with him. Even if he can't see them.

* * *

Author's Notes ; Ok I came up with this idea from a story I heard on the news. A 94 year old lady who was told she only had 6 months left to live was asked what she wanted. She said she wanted to dance the waltz one more time. Hope you guys like please review ^^


End file.
